A fun memory with Ron
by NikkyA.27
Summary: the war is finally over, our favourite couple Ron and Hermione have fun with spray whipping cream, laughter and kisses are made between the two, and they show their childishness and happiness showing us that they are still kids not wanting to grow up just yet please leave a review


**Fun day with Ron**

It has been two year since the war against Voldemort, the second the war was over Hermione and Ron went to find Hermione's parents, when Hermione removed the memory charm off them after a few minutes shouting at their only daughter, the three of them burst into tears and hugged each other lovingly and forgiving Hermione, the next day they got on the first flight back to England to restore back to their normal lives.

Ron and Hermione are always together, they love each other with all their hearts, Hermione's dad, John, gave Ron the if you hurt my little girl I will kill you talk, Ron was absolutely petrified at that moment but Ron promised him that he will never hurt Hermione and he wants to be married to her when they were a little older.

Hermione was taking Ron to the supermarket near her house, to show him muggle life, in honesty she was a little worried because Ron likes to eat food and by taking him to the supermarket is like heaven for him, Ron promised her that he won't go crazy when seeing the food around him. Hermione was waiting for Ron, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door, she ran over to the door and opened it to reveal a grinning Ron wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeve dark red dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and black shoes "Hey Hermione" his grin gotten bigger as they shared a quick kiss with each other

"Hello Ron ready to go?" Ron nodded and followed her to the supermarket, as they walked to the supermarket they talked about things like family, careers and the future, Ron had a surprise for Hermione, today he was asking Hermione to move in with him, he finally got enough money to buy a small cottage that was close to the Burrow, he got the money from working at George's Joke Shop, it took him a long time to save up but it was worth it.

At the supermarket, Ron eyes widen at the sight and the size of the place, it was huge and every type of food he could think of was there, Hermione was amused at how childish sometimes her boyfriend was, she shook her head and knew that it was one of his traits that she loves about him. Ron and Hermione were buying baking things for Mrs Weasley, who wanted to cook a cake for Arthur's birthday.

Hermione was getting stuff knowing that Ron was too busy looking around then he was curious about something on the shelf, spray whip cream, he took the can and went over to Hermione who was looking at different types of flour "Hermione what's this?" Ron showed the can to his girlfriend who smiled and said

"Its whip cream in a can, all you have to do and sprayed it and whipped cream comes out" Hermione explained to Ron who smiled and said

"Brilliant" he looked at the can happily, Hermione took the can off him and put it in the basket making Ron stare weirdly at her "what are you doing?" Ron was a little confused but Hermione kissed it away

"We might need two" Hermione got another can and turned to Ron "Come on lets go back to the Burrow" Ron followed his girlfriend into a secluded area to disapperated to the Burrow.

"Mum we're back" Ron and Hermione walked through the back with lots of bags in their hands "we got what you wanted mum" the two placed all their bags on the kitchen counter and Molly went over to them

"Thank you better get started on baking" Molly got out the ingredients she needed and started baking and Hermione helped Mrs Weasley while Ron was just watching in fascination at the two women started baking, after a good hour the cake looked amazing and Ron bet it would taste delicious.

When everything was packed and put away, Molly went on doing her chores leaving Ron and Hermione in the kitchen, the couple sat in the table eating strawberries with whip cream in the can, they were just talking while eating, Ron took a strawberry and put lots of whip cream on and chewed it but some of the whip cream got on his nose making Hermione giggle at her boyfriend's silliness, on the other hand, Ron didn't know that he had a spot of whip cream on his nose "What's so funny?" Ron asks his giggling girlfriend who pointed at his face making him confuse "what is it?" Ron demanded and wanted an answer from him, Hermione got up and wiped the whip cream off his nose and showed it to him, Ron frowned for a bit then smile as he sneakily grabbed the can of whip cream in his hand "You think that it's funny?" Hermione smiled happily at Ron and nodded

"I do think it's funny Ron" she started giggling gain, Ron had enough of Hermione's antics, he pointed the can at her making her stop giggling immediately and frowned at him "don't you dare Ronald Weasley" she warned him but Ron sprayed her and Hermione squeal as the white fluffy stuff got on her face and clothes "you'll pay for that Ronald" she grabbed the other whip cream can and aimed it at Ron who just smiled

"You have to catch me first" Ron bolted outside to get away from Hermione who smirked and ran after him with the can at the ready

"Come back here you coward" she shouted to Ron, the two were running around the Burrow like little kids, Ron hid behind the Burrow wall and waited for Hermione to come there, Ron ducked down so she couldn't see him, Hermione came around and looked around for Ron who quickly went behind her and hugged her close to him, Hermione accidentally dropped her can so she was defenceless against Ron who got both of them on the ground, he pinned Hermione down with one hand and the other held the can that was pointed at Hermione's red face that she got from running around, Ron thought she looked very beautiful

"Hermione Granger, are you going to surrender to me?" Ron smiled as Hermione tried to get out his grasp but Ron proved that he was very strong "well I'm waiting" the girl beneath him just looked away and not wanted to give in to him "if you don't I'll tickle you into surrender" he warned her "are you going to surrender?" Hermione shook her head making Ron smirked and dropped the can and tickled her, Hermione started giggling and squirm wanting to get away from Ron's torture, after a few minutes

"Okay I give, please Ron stop" she gasped for air while Ron got off her and watched her regain breath, when she finally regain her breathing she and Ron got up, she wrapped her hands around Ron's neck while he wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her close to him, secretly he had the can in his back pocket, waiting to be used "I love you Ron" she whispered to him making Ron smile and reply back

"I love you too Hermione" the two shared a passionate kiss while they were kissing Ron slyly reach behind him and sprayed some of the whip cream in his hand ready to use it on Hermione who didn't noticed because she couldn't think straight ever time Ron was kissing her, they parted with smiles on their faces

"Hermione how would you like to live with me?" Ron asked Hermione who eyes widen and nodded

"I would love to Ron" Ron smiled and she looked at his icy blue eyes and saw there was mischief in them then Ron smothered her face with whip cream making her scream in annoyance while Ron started running away while laughing as Hermione chased after him

"Come back here, Ron!" she screamed at her boyfriend who just kept running away from her.


End file.
